Canadian stereotypes
by Rastel
Summary: Nobody could say that the Leroy's aren't typical Canadian


**CANADIAN STEREOTYPES**

\- Well, that's all, thank you very much to allow me to keep my things in your house.

\- No problem, and, Leo, you don't need to stay at the aparthotel. My brother has gone with some friends to camp, you could stay in his room.

\- Thank you very much, JJ, but I prefer to stay at the hotel, the others will come very soon for the summer course.

\- Wow, that looks like you are planning great parties all the nights.- said JJ with a wink.

Leo laughed.

\- And that you wouldn't invite me.- JJ pretended to put a sad face.

Leo laughed harder while they go down the stairs.

\- Don't say nonsenses, I don't think we would had enough time for any crazy partty.

\- Anyway, we will be very nice hosts and take you to dinner to the most fancy restaurants and visit the most especial places in Toronto, right JJ?

\- Thats true, Isabella, we couldn't left that the Canadian good reputation as the most adorable hosts in the world would be ruined. Leo, tell the others that we would arrange some gateways.

\- All righ. I'll thell them.

\- Leo, are you going?- Asked Alain, when he saw them at the end of the stairs.

\- Yes, they are waiting for my at the aparthotel.

\- Aparthotel? That means that you have a kitchen, right?

\- That's right, we are going to buy some groceries to the supermarket.

\- You couldn't go out before I give you a pair of bags with vegetables from our garden, here the fruits and vegetables are really expensive, I'll come back in one sec.

And JJ's father went to the backyard were he has his little garden.

\- Well, we have to wait. Could I to turn on the TV? There is a TV program that I want to show to Leo.- Said Isabella, grabing the remote control.

\- Go on, go on. See you? Everybody here are doing whatever they want.- JJ commented, sitting comfortably on the couch.- Like if that was their house.

\- I really love this kind of households, were they wellcome verybody like if they are part of the family;- said Leo- that reminds me my own house, in fact your father is doing exactly what my mother would do.

\- Are you telling my that your mother would force me to take a basket of vegetables.

\- A basket of vegetables no, we don't have a garden, but a cooler-box full of homemadefood, yes.

\- The program hasn't started, it will start after this program.

At the TV they could watch a humor program about Canadian Stereotypes, a "journalist" was speaking about how the Canadian maners and politeness were in danger: "Two strangers crossed at the street and didn't greet each other, after that a woman entered into a store and didn't hold the door for an old lady that came after her; horrible, our nation is condemned."

\- Ha, ha, ha.- Laughed Leo.- It's so true, until someone doesn't know your family seems like you aren't like the typical Canadian.

\- People claims that we are pretty arrogants.- JJ claimed.

\- And pompous.- Leo added.

\- And pompous.- JJ corroborated.

\- And overwhelming.- Isabella commented.

\- And overwhelming.- JJ aserted with a nod.

\- Just a little.- Confirmed Isabella with a little snort and sticking her tongue out.

\- Ha, ha, ha, well, I would laugh about all that Canadian topics me too, but then I remmemberd on that occasion when my parents came back from a short weekend trip and they found a burgler in the house and, instead to call the police, they prepared some coffe and sit down with him and had a chat about "the decisions that we take in our life an when is the time to start to rethink our way of life".

Isabella an Leo stared JJ astonished.

\- Are you talking serious?

-I swear, even more, they invited him from time to time to check his therapy progress.

In that moment Natalie entered in the house with the mobile phone in the hand, like if she was trying to found a telephone number.

\- Oh, hi Isabella; Leo, what about your flight?

\- Pretty well, thanks.

\- I'm so sorry, in few minutes I'll be with you, but now I've to do a short call, they told me that Eddie hasn't gone to his last therapy sesions.

And she crossed the room and went out, to the garden, Leo could hear how Natalie started to talk with a sweet voice with someone called Eddie.

\- This Eddie is...?

\- The burgler? Yep.


End file.
